The invention relates, in a general way, to the field of analyzing particles and more particularly to measuring their distribution, so that the measurements can be employed directly, for example, in the form of graphs. The particles concerned in this invention may be biological cells contained, for example, in blood, powdered products used in industry, or emulsions and the like.